Looking After
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Agatha Worchild is a wellrespected and powerful woman. She is the matriarch of one of the most powerful pureblood families. So it?s no shock when she engages her granddaughter, Emilia, to none other than Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Engagement**

The night was dark, the hour being close to three in the morning. Out of nowhere two figures appeared with a 'pop'. Their robes billowed in the early morning wind. The woman moved to the right side of the gate and pressed a button. Immediately the iron gates began to scrape open, allowing the visitors to make the trek up to the large stone mansion. The pair slowly made their way along the steep, winding gravel path. The lateness of the hour caused them to drudge along until they finally reached the front door. The woman knocked and stepped back. After a long pause, the door was pulled inward, revealing a gentleman with dark brown hair. He was dressed in a suit. He took in the guests with his keen dark brown eyes before speaking.

"Madam has been expecting you," he said and stepped aside to allow them entrance.

Mother and son walked into the large entryway, the door closing behind them with a 'slam'. The room was solid white granite with gold inlays and roman column reaching to the domed ceiling. The man who answered the door was standing silently by his guests, looking completely bored. Suddenly the sound of heels clicking on the staircase caught his attention. He rushed forward to assist the elderly woman making her way down the stairs.

"I do not need your assistance Maxell," she barked at the man.

"As you wish Madam," Maxell replied, stepping aside.

"Your guests have arrived—" he began.

"I can see that. I'm not blind," she spat as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Narcissa dear how are you?" she asked, finally coming to stand in front of her guests.

"Fine. It's nice to see you again, Agatha," Narcissa replied.

Agatha Worchild was a very stern woman in her late sixties. Her hair was steel gray and pulled back into an elaborate twist on the top of her head. She had sharp, piercing gray eyes that seemed to always be looking right through you. Presently she was dressed in elegant dress robes of a dark purple color. It appeared as if she had visitors at 3 in the morning quite regularly.

"Do come in," Agatha said, gesturing towards the sitting room.

Narcissa gave Draco a shove when he did not follow their host. The boy was annoyed. He had been dragged to the middle of nowhere at 3 in the morning and had been ignored. He sat down on the plush love seat next to his mother. Agatha waved her hand at Maxwell who disappeared through a door. Shortly thereafter, a young girl entered carrying a tea tray. Without a word she turned to leave.

"Clara," Agatha stated. 

"Yes Madam?" the servant girl said softly, her eyes cast to the floor.

"Please inform Emilia that her presence is requested in the sitting room," the elderly woman instructed. 

"Yes Madam," Clara repeated and disappeared up the stairs.

"Tea?" she offered her guests.

As Narcissa and Draco poured tea, Clara made her way down the west wing of the mansion. She stopped at the last door on the right and knocked lightly. When she received no answer she knocked louder. Still no answer. Clara finally fished her keys from her apron pocket and unlocked the door. She cautiously walked in to find Emilia sound asleep over a large pile of book. As gently as she could, Clara shook the young woman.

"Miss Emilia," she whispered.

"Huh? Wha-?" Emilia mumbled, sitting bolt upright.

She looked down at the books and groaned.

"Damn it," she muttered as she began to get up to move to her bed.

"Miss Emilia, your grandmother requests your presence in the sitting room immediately," the servant girl informed her mistress.

"What? Now? It's three in the morning. The old bat's mental. What does she want?" Emilia asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well Miss Emilia, I'm not entirely certain," Clara answered, beginning to move towards the door.

Emilia muttered under her breath as they made their way down the long corridor and down several flights of stone steps. Finally reaching the bottom, they turned left and entered the sitting room. They found it eerily quiet, Draco barely able to keep his eyes open. Agatha set her tea cup down when she saw her granddaughter. Emilia looked as though she'd been in a tornado. Her hair was in tangles and her clothing was wrinkled. The young woman eyed the blond pair on the love seat.

"Who the fuck are they? And what the fuck is so important that you had to wake me up at three in the goddamn morning?" Emilia snapped at her grandmother.

"How dare you speak to me with such vulgarity?" Agatha shot back.

Draco sat up, now paying full attention. Narcissa looked taken aback at the woman's coarse words to her grandmother. Clara covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Why on earth do you look like you've been through a tornado?" Agatha questioned, looking her granddaughter up and down through her thin spectacles.

"Maybe because it's 3 in the morning and I was asleep…like normal people," Lia shouted.

"That's enough. Sit down," Agatha ordered, pointing to the empty chair to her right.

Emilia rolled her eyes and walked past her grandmother, flipping her off on the way. She through herself into the chair and glared at the elderly woman. Agatha took a moment to calm down before she addressed the room.

"As matriarch of the Worchild blood line, it is my duty to ensure the purity of this family," Agatha began.

"And as such, Emilia, you and Master Malfoy will be wed," Agatha concluded, a satisfied look on her wrinkled features.

"What!" Emilia and Draco exclaimed in unison.

"Mother this is some sort of joke right?" Draco pleaded with his mother.

"There is no joke Draco. You're going to marry her," Narcissa answered, giving her son a stern look.

"Are you shitting me? Where do you get off telling me who I'm going to marry?" Emilia spat.

"I'm in quite serious. I am your grandmother. It is my duty to make sure you marry into a well-to-do and pureblood family," Agatha answered. 

"Does Father know about this?" Draco questioned, his voice rising in pitch.

"Not yet. I will be writing to him in the morning. He will be very pleased," Narcissa replied.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Draco muttered to himself, glaring at his mother.

"Now young man, you are not to leave this house until a wedding date is set," Agatha ordered, addressing Draco for the first time.

"I'm not marrying him. I don't know him and I'm not letting you tell me what to do with my life. I'm twenty years old! I can handle my own affairs," Lia spat. 

"As long as you are a part of this family, you will abide by my rules," Agatha hissed at the twenty-year-old.

"Then why don't you fucking disown me then! Everyone would be overjoyed," Lia snapped before getting up and storming from the room.

"Clara. Escort Master Draco to Emilia's room immediately," the head of the Worchild line snapped at the girl.

Wordlessly Draco got up and followed the girl. They didn't speak for several flights of stairs. Finally Clara broke the silence.

"Congratulations," she said softly.

"Whatever," Draco muttered darkly. 

They finally reached Emilia's door. It was closed. Clara knocked on the hard wood. A muffled sound came from inside as the door was pulled open.

"Sod the fuck….," she began until she saw Clara standing there.

"Sorry I thought you were…never mind. What is it?" Lia asked.

"I was to show Master Draco to your room," Clara answered, indicating the blond boy at her side.

"Oh," she remarked in a monotone. 

"Thanks Clara," she said, grabbing Draco by the sleeve and pulled him across the threshold and shutting the door.

"Look. I'm not marrying you. No offense but I don't even know you. And I have too much shit to worry about right now. I don't need some fucked up wedding to worry about too," she spat.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Draco drawled, looking around his fiancée's room.

"Good. Then you can leave now," she remarked.

Downstairs Narcissa and Agatha conversed over another cup of tea.

"I do hope she comes around," Narcissa stated calmly.

"She will. She has no choice and she knows it. Unfortunately I can no longer wash her mouth out with soap for such vulgar language. I truly don't know where she picked it up," Agatha murmured.

"I can assure you Agatha that Draco will be very willing to marry your granddaughter. He is just a bit…emotional at the moment," Mrs. Malfoy explained, feeling somehow guilty for her son's outburst.

"Quite understandable my dear. He's been through quite a lot I'm sure with his father in Azkaban," she murmured, setting her tea cup down.

"I will send an owl when he is ready to leave," Madam Worchild stated, leading Narcissa back to the entryway. 

"Alright. Thank you so much Agatha. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming weeks," Narcissa said, exchanging a quick handshake with other older woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting to Know You**

Back upstairs, Draco turned towards the door. He hoped his mother hadn't left yet. He hated apparating in the dark as it was still a relatively new skill. He reached for the door but it was opened from the other side. Standing there was Agatha, looking expectant.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" she questioned sternly.

"No," Draco replied weakly. Why was he so scared of this woman?

"Then were did you think you were going?" she inquired.

"I…nowhere," Draco muttered, slinking back in Emilia's direction.

"Good," Agatha snapped before shutting and locking the door.

"I think your grandmother is serious about me not leaving until we pick a date," Draco muttered, sitting down in her desk chair and picked up a book.

"The bitch locked us in!" Lia railed, beginning to pace.

"She needs to go fuck herself. And give me that," she growled, snatching the book from his hand. 

"Somebody's got anger issues," the blond muttered. 

"I'm just stressed alright," she sighed, falling onto her bed.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, looking around her room again.

There were posters hanging on the walls of the Globe Theater and several other famous places. There were photos tacked to the wall of groups of people in front of large cathedrals. He spotted Emilia in the pictures, smiling, arms about her comrades.

"You travel a lot," he commented.

"Yeah. That was my trip last summer with some mates from school. We went backpacking across Europe," she replied.

"You're still in school?" Draco inquired, leaning back in the chair.

"Yes. It's my last year of law school. I graduate in mid June and assuming I pass the Barr Exam, I'll be a certified practicing lawyer," she informed him.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Grandmother flipped a shit when I told her I was going to law school," Emilia mused with a chuckle.

"No offense but she's quite a frightening woman."

"I know she is. I've lived with her since I was nine," Lia remarked.

"Sucks to be you," Draco snickered.

Lia ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Her grandmother was not going to let her get out of this. She knew that now. Closing her eyes she prepared herself.

"Alright I guess we don't have a choice in this. But I refuse to marry someone that I don't know," she began.

"Uh…ok. What do you want to know?" Draco asked nervously, his right hand resting over his left forearm.

"Well I already know your name. I'd guess you're about 17," she rambled. He nodded.

"Just start talking I guess," she said, lying down on her bed, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm an only child. I went to Hogwarts until this year…I don't think I'll be going back. I was in Slytherin. I can't stand Muggle-borns…especially this one girl. Damn little know-it-all," he spat.

Lia said nothing but rolled her eyes at his Muggle-born comment. She could tell she wasn't going to like him much. She was very liberal in her views. It was why she was getting her law degree.

"I noticed you don't have house elves. Why not?" he questioned off-handedly. 

"Grandmother thinks they're hideous and annoying. Servants are more intelligent. Fine by me. I like Max and Clara," she responded.

What about you?" he urged.

"Only child. Lived with the bitch from Nazi-ville since I was nine. I went to Hogwarts and somehow graduated with grades that my grandmother accepted. Like I said she freaked when I announced I was going to law school," Emilia expounded.

"Why didn't you live with your parents?" Draco inquired before he could stop himself.

"Not important," she said dismissively.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" she blurted,, her eyes having locked onto his immobile right hand.

"N-no," Draco stammered.

"You're a shitty liar. What are you covering?" she asked. Then it dawned on her.

"You're a fucking idiot," she shot at him. 

"What? What did I do?" he shot back, standing up. 

"This!" she snarled, grabbing his arm and pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. He blushed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he spat, pulling his sleeve down.

"Tough shit. We're going to talk about it. I'm not marrying some Neo Nazi," she hissed.

"Neo what?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"Never mind. I'm sure your Lord would have bowed down to Hitler in his day," Lia growled.

"Why would support that bastard anyways?" she pressed angrily.

"I…I did I for my Dad alright. It's what he wanted. It's what he expected me to do," Draco said, his voice growing softer.

"You always do everything your parents tell you to?" She mocked. 

"Yes."

"Well you've fucked your life up for good," she sniggered.

"There's got to be a way to get rid of it. I….I don't want to do it anymore," he said, suddenly break down.

"Last guy I heard about that tired to get out got killed," Emilia breathed.

"Look I'm serious. I thought it would be cool. It's just scary as shit. I almost had to kill someone," he murmured.

"I don't know if it's possible," she sighed, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Look I have work to do tomorrow so I'm going to bed," she muttered, climbing under the blankets of her bed.

"Um…where am I supposed to sleep?" Draco asked.

"Floor," came the muffled reply.

Suddenly Draco was pelted with a pillow and blanket. Rolling his eyes, he laid down on the floor, pulling the blanket over himself. He couldn't believe he was sleeping on the floor of some woman's room. A woman he was supposed to marry. He finally fell asleep, staring at the decorative woodwork on the far wall.

Hours later, sunlight hit the sleeping teen's eyes. He groaned and rolled over, suddenly realizing he wasn't in his bed. He sat bolt upright, wondering where the hell he was. It all started to come back to him. He was engaged to the woman sleeping in the bed above him. Shaking the sleep from his brain he realized they hadn't picked a date. He got up and took the step and a half to Emilia's bed. Gripping her by the shoulder he shook her lightly. 

"Wake up," he whispered.

"Wha?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on wake up. We need to pick a date. I want to go home," Draco whined.

Emilia rolled over and stared blearily up at Draco. She mad e a noise and began to speak. 

"Fine then pick a bloody date," she muttered.

Draco walked over to her wall calendar and began looking for dates.

"How does June 10th sound?" he called over his shoulder.

She took a minute to think.

"Doesn't work," she mumbled. 

"Why not?"

"I have three exams that day," she answered.

"How about June 20th then?"

"No. I take the Barr Exam that day," Lia countered.

"Ok well when are you done with school?" he asked.

"Pick a date in July."

"Fine," he muttered under his breath.

He turned to July, his eyes scanning the numbers. The entire month seemed to be clear. He put his finger on July 16th. It was a Saturday.

"How about July 16th?" he queried, hoping she would agree so he could leave.

"Fine. Now I'm going back to sleep," she muttered and the sound of ruffling sheets signified she was making good on that statement.

Draco tried the door but found it locked. He tried to unlock it but found that it must only unlock from the outside. His ears pricked up as footsteps echoed on the stone floor outside the room. The door clicked and was pulled open to reveal Clara.

"Oh my. You scared me," she said, jumping back slightly.

"Sorry. Look we picked a date…can I leave now?" he asked.

"Um…Madam will want to know. You can come with me," she informed the blond boy.

"Is Miss Emilia still sleeping/' she asked as they made their way towards the study.

"I guess so," he muttered with an accompanying shrug.

Clara stopped and knocked on the large oak door. Footsteps responded to the knocking and Maxwell opened the door. He gave Clara a smile and resumed his usual demeanor as he led them in. Madam Worchild was seated on divan reading.

"Madam…Master Draco and Miss Emilia have decided upon a date," Clara announced. 

"Oh good. What is the date young man?" Agatha asked, putting her book down on the table to her right.

"July 16th," Draco answered his hands in his pockets.

"Very good. I told your mother I would send an owl when you were set to leave but I think you can find your way on your own," she remarked, sipping something hot from a mug.

"Yes Ma'am," Draco answered and turned to leave.

He followed Clara back downstairs and to the entryway. She smiled at him shyly as she opened the door.

"You can Apparate from right here or the end of the drive. I recommend right here. It's a shorter walk," she said with a soft giggle.

"Thanks," Draco replied and stepped out into the morning air

He apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. He threw the front door open and slammed it shut behind him. As he walked past the sitting room, he saw his mother in deep conversation with his aunt.

"Oh Draco dear you're home. When's the wedding?" Narcissa called, looking far to happy for it to be nine in the morning.

"July 16th. Now if you don't mind I'm going to do something of my own damn choosing," he muttered.

"And what is that?" Cissa questioned, not liking her son's tone of voice.

"Going to bed," he spat as he sprinted up the stairs.

"He'll come around," Bellatrix remarked to her sister as Narcissa took her seat to finish writing the letter to Lucius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality Check**

Later that afternoon Draco awoke to knocking on his door. He groaned, rolled over and shut his eyes. He didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to sleep, that way maybe everything that had happened over the last day and a half would just be a dream. When the knocking persisted he pulled the covers over his head. The door clicked and the hinges announced that someone had entered the room.

"Draco, get up," came his mother's voice.

Draco made a noncommittal noise of annoyance. Narcissa moved closer to her son's bed, leaning over it. She reached down and pulled the blanket from over his head.

"What was that?" she asked, finding her son in nothing but his boxers.

"Christ Mother!" Draco yelped, pulling the blankets over his lower half.

"Get ready. We're going to see your father," she said, turning her back on her blushing son.

Once Narcissa had left the room, Draco fell back on his pillow. He did not want to get up. He'd had a poor night's sleep the night before and his back ached. But what Mother said was now law. So, begrudgingly he pulled himself from bed and stumbled towards his personal bathroom. He let the hot water beat on his sore neck and back. After he'd showered, dressed and eaten he presented himself in the sitting room. Narcissa was reading. 

"I'm ready," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Narcissa put her book down and stood up. She summoned her traveling cloak and pulled it on. Draco crossed his arms in his long sleeve cotton shirt and pants. They disappeared with a soft 'pop', reappearing outside the gates of Azkaban. It was not the safest place for known Death Eaters but this was going to be a fairly quick visit. Narcissa pushed open the heavy doors, trying to ignore the chill and instant depression that fell upon her and her son as they walked the corridor to the cells. They found Lucius. He was leaning against the wall, staring idly out the window.

"Lucius," Narcissa called softly. His head snapped around, white blond hair flying behind him.

"Narcissa. Draco," he acknowledged, stepping closer to them.

He looked paler than usual. His hair had lost some of its luster and his eyes were duller. The sight unnerved Draco. This was not his father as he remembered him last. 

"I trust you got my letter," his wife said softly, fearing speaking too loud would set her husband on edge. He nodded. 

"I assume you will be giving her some form of solidification," he asked of his son.

"Uh…what?" Draco asked, confused.

"A ring! You're going to get her a ring!" Lucius spat.

"I didn't really think about it. She didn't seem the type who would really care," Draco replied. 

"You are getting her a ring. It is tradition and we observe tradition in this family," Lucius spat.

"Yes Father," Draco muttered in a subdued tone.

"Well we should be going. I'll write soon," Cissy said, slipping her hand through the iron bars to grip her husband's hand.

They parted and mother and son left the depressing atmosphere of the prison. Once back outside, Draco breathed a deep sigh of relief. He eyed his mother who was wiping at her blue eyes.

"Come on. No reason to wait. Let's get Emilia her ring," Narcissa instructed.

"Whatever," Draco muttered. This was ruining his whole weekend.

The pair disapparated and made their way into the heart of Knocturn Alley. Wizards hustled by the pair on their own errands and affairs. After ambling down the street a ways they reached Kailash Jewelers. It was a dirty looking building with dim lights in the display window. Bejeweled bracelets and amulets sat on dusty pillows on display. Draco eyed it skeptically but followed his mother in, the bell above the door jingling to announce their arrival. The interior was just as gritty as the exterior. There glass cases lining the walls. At the front counter a slender man with a beak-like nose and dark circles under his bored brown eyes stood. He straightened up when he saw he had customers. Narcissa stopped at the counter.

"May I help you?" the scrawny man questioned in a nasally voice.

"Well go on tell him," she instructed her son.

"I need a ring," Draco muttered.

"Well we have several kinds of rings. Could you be more specific?" the sales man asked.

"An engagement ring," Draco replied, his hands sliding into the front pockets of his pants.

The man made a noise and walked out from behind the main counter, eyeing the young man with curiosity. He led the pair over to another counter on the right wall and retrieved a tray covered with rings of every size, color and decoration. Draco peered down at the hundreds of rings. He knew the price was irrelevant. Most of the rings were gaudy and overdone. They seemed much too ornate to be an engagement ring. Plus, he didn't think Lia would want something so flashy. It would serve to remind her what her grandmother had done. Finally he spotted a small round cut diamond. 

"That one," he said, pointing at it.

He received a raised brow from the man but was handed the desired object. Draco looked it over and blew some dust off of it. It would do. He turned to his mother.

"Well?" he asked, showing it to her. 

"It's rather plain," Narcissa commented, as if saying he should pick a different one.

"It's perfect then," he said and turned back to the vendor.

"Are you absolutely sure? Why don't you look at some more," Narcissa urged. 

"Mother. This is the one I want," he shot back at her angrily.

Draco turned his stare back at the scrawny man with the beak-like nose. He handed him the ring. Narcissa pulled out her purse, preparing to hand over payment. The man rung it up and put it in a small, slightly dusty case.

"Comes to four hundred galleons," the man said.

Narcissa took in a breath and handed over the large mass of gold coins. He overzealously took the mound and shoved it into the register. He gave her a receipt with a fake smile.

"Enjoy," he called as they left. Narcissa looked cross.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as they made their way back the way they had come.

"He overcharged me one hundred galleons, the rat," she spat.

"So why didn't you tell him so?" Draco shot back, rolling his eyes.

"No need to create a scene," she muttered with a tone of finality. 

Draco let out a huff and another eye roll but followed her into the daylight of Diagon Alley. They disapparated and appeared at the gate leading up to the Worchild Mansion. Draco hurriedly pushed the button, signaling the gate to swing open. He walked faster than he would have expected up the long drive. Why was he so eager to get up to the house? Surely it wasn't because he'd wanted to see Emilia again. It just wanted to give her the ring and leave, get back to relaxing. He finally reached the front door and knocked. By the time the door opened, his mother had joined him. It was not Maxwell this time who answered the door but Clara. She looked surprised to see them standing there.

"Good evening," Clara greeted. 

"I don't believe Madam mentioned anything…" she trailed off.

"It's just a short visit. I have to give something to Emilia," Draco answered her.

"Oh. Of course do come in," the servant girl replied, pulling the door open for the impromptu guests to enter.

"She's in her room. Do you need help finding it?" she asked politely, not meeting the boy's gaze.

"No. I can find it," he muttered, leaving his mother and Clara standing in the entryway.

He strode quickly up the stairs and down the long corridor. He found her door shut. Draco knocked loudly. He heard a chair scraping and footsteps. The next thin he knew, the door was being pulled open.

"What the fuck are you doing back?" she snapped.

"I come bearing gifts," he said in the same tone, thrusting the box at her. 

"Well open it," Draco insisted.

With a huff, she let him in and sat down back at her desk. Books were strewn over the wooden surface. Lined paper was scattered everywhere. Draco stood off to the side. She pulled off the top and stared at the small winking diamond.

"Who put you up to this? My Grandmother?" she asked, eying him with curiosity.

"No. My Father. Said it was tradition," Draco mumbled back.

"Well…thanks," she said and slipped it on her left ring finger. She sat for a moment staring at the ring.

"You're welcome."

"Look I hate to just kick you to the curb but I have to get work done. So can you leave?" she asked, feeling slightly guilty for taking his gift and then kicking him out.

"Sure. I have stuff to do back home," he said and headed out.

Back downstairs, Draco found his mother hadn't moved from her spot. She shot her son a dark look but said nothing. They exited the great stone edifice and apparated home.

"Well did she like it?" she shot at him as he was halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah," he called over his shoulder as she continued his ascent.

He raced down the hall to his room, flinging himself on his bed. Merlin he really was going to be getting married. He hoped his mother wouldn't make such a big deal out of this. He could tolerate ring shopping but dress robes were another matter entirely. He wasn't going to look like some idiot all dolled up. Sighing, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Wor**

Emilia rubbed the steam from the mirror in the bathroom, greeting her towel-wrapped refection. She had just stepped from the shower, feeling both cleansed and invigorated. She'd received mail the previous morning telling her she'd passed her Barr Exam. She'd promptly treated herself to about four rounds of drinks that evening. Her Grandmother had not been pleased to find her passed out on the sitting room couch, reeking of cheap alcohol.

"Well one big hurdle down. One more to go," she muttered to herself as she tightened the towel around her body and walked into her bedroom. She jumped in shock to see her fiancé seated at her desk.

"What are you doing in here!" she shot, clutching her towel protectively.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by," he responded, eying her.

Lia said nothing but sat down on her bed, hair dripping onto the comforter. Slyly, Draco got up and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. His hand moved along the top edge of the towel, tugging at it playfully.

"Would you stop that," she muttered, pushing his hand away.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Draco asked, looking crestfallen.

"I'm not wearing any knickers," she whispered back.

"I know," the blond murmured, kissing her on the lips.

"Don't go getting any ideas," she said as he tackled her and began to tickle her.

"Of course not," he replied, finally managing to undo the edge of the towel.

"That's it. Get up and let me put some clothes on. Then we can have a proper tickle fight," she said.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Get!"

He got off of her and allowed her to dress, only peeking over his shoulder a few times. Once dressed, she ran a comb through her hair and put on her engagement ring. The pair had grown close in the month or so of their engagement. They shared a few private moments but nothing too seriously earth shattering.

"Can you believe we're getting married in three weeks?" Draco murmured as Lia joined him on the bed.

"I'd love to get it over with. You have no idea what I've been putting up with. The woman thinks she's putting on a ball for the Queen of England!" she ranted.

"I told her I refused to have a bridal shower. She fought me tooth and nail but I won," she continued.

"It's our wedding. It should be however we want it," Draco whispered, stroking her damp hair.

"Agreed."

"Have we done a guest list?" the blond inquired.

"No. But I'm not inviting anyone. What about you?" Lia answered.

"I don't know. Mother will insist I invite my Aunt Bella and Uncle Roddy."

"Hey why aren't your parents coming?" Draco asked naively.

"They just aren't," she shot back defensively.

"Look. Lia I get it that your parents are a sore subject but why won't you tell me the reason?" Draco pleaded.

"I just…I don't like talking about it," she muttered into her pillow, her back now to him.

Draco fell silent, his grey-blue eyes focusing on his fiancée's back. He felt uneasy with her resistance to talk about her parents. It couldn't be that bad.

"Maybe I could ask your Grandmother," he muttered, knowing it would get her attention.

"Don't you dare," Lia hissed, her head snapping around to look at Draco.

"I don't like not knowing Lia. I thought we said we weren't going to have secrets," he prodded.

"Alright fine! I'll tell you," she spat. 

She sat up and faced her fiancé. She wore a look of determination and a hint of fear. She wasn't sure she could do this without bursting into tears. But she was going to have to try. 

"I..I haven't told this to anyone, mostly because I never wanted people feeling sorry for me," she began after a long intake of breath.

"Well, I suppose I should start by telling you what I remember about my parents. My mother, Sydney, was a school teacher. Grandmother frequently reminds me that I'm a lot like her," she continued.

"Why's that?"

"Well as you could probably guess, my Mum was a pureblood but she wasn't a stuck up bitch. She taught in an alternative school for muggle children who had behavioral issues. The majority of them were violent…very violent," she answered.

"You see, blood wasn't important to my Mum. She just wanted to help those who couldn't necessarily help themselves," she expounded.

"And my father…well we'll get to him later," she said, brushing the subject off with a cold look.

"It must have been rather dangerous for your Mother," Draco commented.

"Yeah," Lia breathed, trying to fight off tears.

"What happened?" 

"When I was nine, one of her students hadn't taken his medication and he got angry and…" she began but couldn't finish because she was sobbing.

Draco held her, not knowing what to say. He wasn't sure why she was crying so much. He couldn't think of anything that would make her feel better when he didn't know the whole story.

"He got angry and then what?" he coaxed softly.

"He took a pair of scissors and he stabbed my Mother in the stomach…three times," she managed through a loud sniffle.

"Oh God Lia," Draco murmured, holding her as close as he could in comfort.

"She died four hours later. I think the kid was arrested but don't really recall. I was too distraught over losing my Mum," she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"For years I've checked public records to see if he was in prison but I never found anything. I became a lawyer for my Mother. She never got justice," she said, taking deep breathes to calm herself.

"I hope you find the scumbag and put him away for a long time." The blond spoke firmly. 

"What about your father?"

"The son-of-a-bitch," she seethed.

"He couldn't handle raising me without her. So he took the easy way out and dumped me on Grandmother's doorstep," she hissed.

"I can see why he's not coming to the wedding," Draco mused.

"I haven't heard from him since he left. He forgets Christmas and my birthday every year. I'm convinced he's got a second family and he's trying to pretend like I don't exist," she muttered darkly.

"It seems you're better off without him."

"I might have to murder my Grandmother if she tries to invite him."

"Have you told her you don't want him to come?"

"Yes. Loads of times but that doesn't mean she listened," Lia grumbled.

"Let's go tell her. Come on," Draco urged, taking her by the hand and pulling her up off the bed.

The pair made their way to the sitting room and found Agatha immersed in catering details. She looked up when the door opened and frowned.

"What is it?" she asked, not moving.

"We wanted to see the guest list," Draco informed the elderly woman.

She made a noncommittal noise and extracted a piece of parchment from her stack. She handed it over for the pair to look at. At the very top of the list was written in neat handwriting 'Richard Worchild'. Draco had to hold Emilia's hand tightly so she didn't shred the paper.

"Take him off the list," she hissed through pursed lips.

"Take who off the list?" her grandmother inquired, eyeing her granddaughter over her glasses.

"My son-of-a-bitch father," she snapped.

"Do not speak ill of your father!"

"He is not coming and that's final. It's my wedding and I say he's not invited. I'll have Maxwell throw him out if he shows up," Emilia threatened.

"He hasn't wanted anything to do with me for the past 14 years. Why would my wedding change that?" 

"Alright. I will uninvite him," Agatha answered, looking defeated.

"Is the rest of list to your satisfaction?" 

The pair looked it over again. The people on Emilia's side were mostly her Grandmother's friends. Draco's side was considerably shorter given the fact that his family was on the run. 

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Fine. If there is nothing else, I am going to be late for a meeting with the caterers," Agatha announced and got up.

Draco watched his soon-to-be Grandmother-in-law leave the room. Even in defeat she gave off an aura of power. Emilia threw the list onto the table and sat down in the seat her grandmother had vacated. Her hands rubbed at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting next to her. 

"I…she's making this wedding more than it needs to be. It's like she's making up for her own wedding or something," Lia muttered.

"I know she's a right pain but just think, in a few weeks she can't tell us what to do anymore," Draco assured her.

"You're right. I can't wait to move out of here. Get a nice flat," she said dreamily.

"Well I think we can do that. Money isn't an issue. Both of our families have plenty of it—" Draco began.

"No. I don't want to be dependent on her for the rest of my life. I've gotten an offer to become a junior partner at a law firm in Surrey. I'm sending a letter of acceptance in the morning. We're going to support ourselves, just you and me," she stated firmly.

"In case you've forgotten, I can't go back to school. And who would want someone who hasn't finished school?" Draco commented.

"Well it will be tight but we can do it. We can get a tutor or something. We're going to make it work until we're up on our feet," she affirmed, looking empowered.

"Whatever you say Lia," Draco murmured and kissed her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rub**

Time had flown by and the wedding was less than a week away. Emilia wandered around the Manor aimlessly. She didn't start work until the end of July and Draco had to attend to urgent family matters. That made Lia wary because she knew it wasn't really family at all, but Voldemort. She had been pulling out her hair trying to find a way to get her fiancé out of the dilemma he'd worked himself into the previous summer. Presently, her thoughts were filled with wedding jitters. The rehearsal had gone better than anyone had expected. Agatha had been bearable for once and that made the evening much easier for Lia. The only hitch was walking down the isle. She hadn't decided who she wanted to walk her down. Draco had suggested Professor Snape but she didn't know him well enough to ask something so personal of him. 

"Think Lia. You're running out of time," she muttered to herself. Behind her a door opened.

"Miss Emilia, are you alright?" Maxwell asked, his tone overly respectful, for fear of Agatha hearing.

"She's not around Max. Drop the formality," she muttered, turning to face him.

He cleared his throat. "What is bothering you Emilia?" he asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I…I don't know. Just wedding jitters I guess," she answered.

"Max, I need to ask you a rather large favor," Lia spoke, looking him square in the eye.

"Of course, my dear. Anything."

"Will you walk me down the isle on Saturday?" she queried, looking hopeful. 

"I would be honored and delighted to do so," he murmured, pulling her to him.

"Thank you," she breathed against his tuxedo shirt, doing her best not to cry for fear of ruining his shirt.

Silence fell around the pair as Lia felt an inner peace spread throughout her. It did not last longer, however. There was a knock at the front door followed by the squeaking of hinges and two pairs of footsteps. Lia let go of Maxwell and turned to see Clara supporting a bruised Draco. His lower lip was bleeding from where it appeared he'd bitten it.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, rushing forward. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Sorry," she murmured, supporting her fiancé as well. The trio disappeared down the hall and into a spare room. 

"Sit down," both women ordered and busied themselves with tending to his wounds.

Lia made sure she tended his left side. There was no need to worry Clara. Draco stayed silent the entire time his wounds were being dressed. His gaze wandered around the room, as if he had to be constantly vigilant. Lia pressed a cool compress to a cut on his arm. He would have flinched in pain but he didn't have the energy. All he wanted to do at that moment was sleep. Both women seemed to understand this and let him lay down. Clara bid the pair good afternoon and left. Draco opened his mouth to speak but Lia silenced him.

"Shut up. Get some sleep and then we'll talk," she ordered firmly.

Draco nodded weakly and closed his eyes, immediately succumbing to the pull of sleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep. When he opened his eyes the room was dark and he was alone. He pushed himself to a sitting position and winced as the bruise on his lower back twinged. Just as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness the door to his left opened and Lia walked in.

"Finally," she muttered, summoning the chair from across the room.

"What time is it?" the blond inquired,

"Ten after seven," Lia answered as she sat down.

"Damn."

"So what happened?" She got right to the point.

"He found out I didn't do it…and he punished me. I'm lucky he didn't kill me," Draco told her.

"What happened to Snape?" she wanted to know.

"Got treated like bloody royalty. The Dark Lord said he had really proved his loyalty," he answered.

"Well I think I've got some good news that will cheer you up," she said brightly.

"What news?"

"Come with me," she instructed, standing and offering him her hand.

He moved more easily than before, his body having begun to repair his weak and stressed muscles. Lia led him into a library he hadn't seen before. It was small but still housed at least two thousand books. Lia led him to a set of comfortable plush chairs. A table was set up between them and on it sat a paper bag.

"Sit down."

"So what is the news?" Draco pressed, eager to find out what she had to say.

"I think I found a way to get rid of your Dark Mark," she said in a hushed tone, as if the walls were listening.

"You're joking," Draco accused.

"No. I've been doing research. The method is rather involved and takes a few days. I figure we should start now so that it will be gone by Saturday," Lia told him in a hurry.

"You're amazing," he breathed, gripping her hands tightly in his.

"Well don't say that just yet. Give me your arm," she ordered. He rolled up his sleeve and leaned forward, exposing his left forearm.

Lia reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of cotton balls and a dark brown bottle. She tore open the b and took out several of the fluffy swabs and unscrewed the bottle.

"What is that?" he asked nervously. 

"Rubbing alcohol," she explained as she tipped the bottle, drenching the cotton ball.

"How is that going to help?"

"You'll see."

She grasped his arm, beginning to spread the liquid over the singed skin. The Mark began to hiss and bubble when the alcohol made contact.

"Shit that hurts," Draco cried through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Lia murmured as she bent over the skin and blew on it gently.

She picked up a dry swab and dabbed at the bubbling area of skin to dry it. Draco stared down at his arm. The Mark looked distorted, as if he'd moved his arm when the curse had been administered.

"Why does it look like that?" he questioned as he watched pulled out a soft bandage to wrap around his forearm. 

"Your skin is treating the Mark like a cut. It's cleaning itself," she explained as she secured the bandage.

"Oh. So what happens now? How do we get rid of it?" he pressed.

"Relax ok. I told you the process takes a couple of days. So just be a little patient," she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"So we just wait now?"

"That's pretty much it. Are you hungry? I'm sure we could get Clara to make something," Lia inquired.

"I'm starving actually," Draco answered and got up, pulling his sleeve down.

The pair headed for the kitchens. Draco slipped his right hand around her left and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him as they reached the kitchen. Lia pushed the swinging double doors open and found Clara seated at the center counter reading a book. At the sound of footsteps, the servant looked up and blushed scarlet.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Miss Emilia," she apologized and put the book down.

"Don't worry about it. We can fend for ourselves. Take the rest of the night off. You deserve. Tell Max he has the night off too," Lia said kindly as she rummaged in the cupboards for something to eat.

"I…Thank you," Clara murmured and took her book and exited the kitchen. 

"You two are close aren't you," Draco commented, sitting at the counter.

"Almost like sisters," his bride-to-be replied, setting two plates of prepared sandwiches on the counter.

"That why she's your Maid of Honor?"

"Yes it is."

"Did you decide on who is walking you down the isle?" he inquired around a bite of sandwich.

"Max is going to. He and Clara are like family to me."

"You're going to miss them," Draco sniggered.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure to get a three bedroom flat for when they can't stand Grandmother anymore," she mused.

Draco said nothing to this. Instead he downed three more sandwiches and a mug of warmed butterbeer. In the distance the clock chimed 9:30. Draco stretched and unsuccessfully stifled a yawn.

"You're still tired?" Lia remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately," he muttered in response.

"Well let's get you all comfortable then," she teased and raced him back to the guest room.

The following morning Lia was woken up by a frantic knocking on her door. Groaning she got up and opened the door. She came face-to-face with a pale faced Clara. She was white as a ghost and looked like the slightest gust of wind would knock her over.

"Clara what's the matter?" Emilia questioned as she ushered her friend into the room.

"Your…your Grandmother told me…oh please forgive me Miss Emilia…" Clara babbled, close to tears.

"What...what did she tell you?" Lia begged.

"Your father is here," Clara managed before she broke down.

"What!" Emilia exploded. At that moment Draco appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on? Maxwell just told me we have a guest," Draco said, walking in and sitting next to Clara.

"My father is here," Lia answered threw clenched teeth.

"She went back on her word," he hissed, looking equally as angry.

"We'd better not keep them waiting," he murmured, taking his fiancée by the hand. 

Clara pulled herself together and escorted the couple downstairs and to the sitting room. Seated next to Agatha was a middle-aged man in his early forties. He was dressed in black slacks and a pressed navy blue shirt. A light traveling cloak rested across the arm of the couch.

"You could have gotten dressed," Agatha remarked as the pair walked in.

"Do not start with me," her granddaughter snarled. Her eyes locked onto her father. 

"Hi sweetheart," Richard began, standing up.

"You had no right to go behind my back and invite him," Lia snarled at her grandmother, anger flashing in the young woman's light blue eyes.

"Lia...I wanted to see my baby girl all grown up on her wedding day. Is that so wrong?" Richard begged, ignoring his daughter's comment to his mother.

"That's bullshit. You haven't wanted anything to do with me for the last fourteen years. So why does now matter?" Lia shot, tears forming at the periphery of her vision.

"I made a mistake. And I'm truly sorry," Richard murmured.

"Well you're fourteen years too late for an apology," she spat back.

"Please darling. I want to be a part of your life," Richard pleaded.

"No!" 

"You were not invited. You are not going to come and that's final!" she cried and left in tears.

"You just had to ruin it for her," Draco growled at Agatha before he followed his fiancée.

"And she is serious. Don't bother showing up," he told Richard, grey-blue meeting grey.

Draco found Lia in the small library. He sat down next to her and hugged her, letting her cry until she had no more tears left. He stroked her hair and kissed her eyes.

"She had no right," she sniffed. 

"I know she didn't. I think he gets it though," Draco tried to reassure her.

"I can't accept an apology from him. I don't want to accept it," she whispered.

"You don't have to."

The couple sat in companionable silence for what seemed like ages. Lia had stopped crying and was now resting against Draco's chest. She looked down and touched his left arm. Draco felt the breath catch in his throat.

"I think it's ready," she said softly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to get rid of that thing once and for all," she said firmly, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"You're sure it's going to work?" Draco questioned nervously.

"Well I haven't tried it yet now have I?" she shot back, unwrapping the bandage.

The Mark looked even more distorted than it did the day before. She pulled a piece of yellow legal paper from the bag and unfolded it. On the page were written two spells.

"Now the first one is going to hurt like a bitch," she warned before she pointed her wand at his arm.

"Ok," he breathed, his voice a few pitches higher than normal.

"Corpus incendium," she spoke and gave her wand a downward flick. The area of flesh burned and hissed. Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Corpus salvia," she spoke and the skin turned bright red and then dissipated and the mark was gone. In its place was what could be easily classified as an everyday cut.

"It's gone," Draco gasped, clutching his arm.

"Hang on a minute. I've got to wrap it so you don't lose too much blood," she ordered, putting a fresh bandage on.

"The bandage has a healing salve in it so that your arm shouldn't scar," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Well I'm going to say it now. You are amazing," Draco breathed and kissed her firmly on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tying the Knot**

July 16th had finally arrived. The Worchild Manor had been buzzing with activity all morning. The caterers were busying themselves with setting up for the reception in the second floor ball room. Maxwell and Clara had been given the day off due to their part in the day's festivities. Presently, Clara sat on Lia's bed, staring into a hand mirror. Lia kneeled behind the older woman and was weaving the servant's hair into a delicate plait.

"Oh Miss Emilia. It's lovely," Clara exclaimed once Lia had finished.

"Clara, please don't call me Miss," Lia begged.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to break an old habit," Clara mumbled.

Emilia swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She was dressed in workout shorts and tank top. They had to be at the cathedral in two hours. Her wedding gown hung from her wardrobe doors.

"Well I guess I'd better dressed," she murmured to no one in particular.

With a sigh she undressed and climbed into the soft white material. Clara joined her mistress to zip up the back. Lia stared at herself in the full length mirror on the isde of the door.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning around once to get a full view.

"Amazing," Clara answered with a smile. 

Lia ignored the three inch silver sandals that sat waiting to be put on. Instead she moved to her desk and pulled out a small folding mirror. She merely sat there, lost in space. Clara cleared her throat lightly.

"Huh?" Lia muttered.

"You were dazing off," Clara informed the young bride.

"Oh. I didn't even realize. What time is it?" Lia questioned.

"One twenty," Clara replied.

"I guess I better finish getting ready. Grandmother will want to leave early, insane fucker." 

Without another word, Lia set to doing her makeup. After dumping the bottle of mascara all over her desk, she decided she would go without it. It wasn't worth the hassle and frustration. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost two. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called as she grabbed her wand, causing the mascara mess to disappear.

The door opened and Draco stepped in, wearing brand new dark blue dress robes. Clara smiled at him, gave him a little bow and excused herself. Lia threw herself at her bed.

"Careful. Don't want to ruin the dress," Draco chided as he sat down next to her.

"Yes Mother," she chuckled back.

"How's your arm?" she asked, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face.

Draco pulled his sleeve up to reveal a paper thin patch of skin where the Dark Mark had been. The wound that had replaced it had healed nicely and no one would notice that anything had been there.

"Looks good," she said with a smile.

"Thank you so much. You really don't know how much it means to me," he whispered against her roused cheek.

"No messing up the makeup mister. Not until after we say 'I do'," she chortled.

"Oh I came to tell you that we're leaving a half hour early so we can take some before pictures or something," Draco told her.

"Shit! My hair!' Emilia yelped.

She snatched her wand from the desk and looked in the mirror. She frantically began to apply spells to her hair to style it. She curled it and put it in a bun at the nape of her neck. Several wavy tendrils framed her face gracefully. 

"You look gorgeous," Draco breathed as he handed her the silver sandals.

She slipped them on and then cautiously walked out with him. The stairs were difficult in such tall shoes but with Draco's assistance she managed to get down to the entrance where most of the guests were waiting. Once everyone had arrived, they apparated to the cathedral. It had high stained glass windows and a life size Christ on the cross that disturbed Lia slightly. As Draco had said, the couple and the wedding party took several pictures in different areas of the chapel. At 2:50, Lia and Maxwell left the chapel and anxiously waited for the music to begin. Emilia peered around the edge of the doorway and saw Draco standing nervously at the alter. Professor Snape stood by him. Draco had appointed him Best Man.

"Ready?" Maxwell asked, catching Lia off guard.

"As I'll ever be," she murmured and slipped her arm into his.

The music began and they entered the back of the chapel, slowly making their way along the rose pedal strewn isle. Everyone in attendance rose to watch the pair walk up. When they reached the front, Maxwell gracefully and confidently handed Emilia off to Draco. Bride and groom faced each other, holding hands. The priest opened his small bible with gold edged pages and surveyed the crowd.

"Today, we celebrate the holy sacrament of marriage. Today we join these two people in matrimony," he began, his voice brusque.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he continued. No one spoke.

With that he launched into a long speech about the couple. Most of it was devised in the few meetings they'd had together. Draco and Lia exchanged looks of anxiety. They wanted to get to the important part. Finally the priest looked at the pair before him and turned a page in his bible.

"The time has come for you to exchange your wedding vows," he informed them. He turned to Draco first.

"Do you Draco, take Emilia to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest recited.

"I do," Draco spoke firmly and loudly, taking the wedding band from his Professor's outstretched hand and sliding it onto Emilia's finger, below her engagement ring.

"And do you Emilia, take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered mirrored her husband's gesture, sliding the band onto his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest proclaimed.

Draco leaned forward, taking Emilia's hands in his and kissed her gently on the lips. They held the gesture for a few seconds before pulling apart. The newlyweds turned to face the crowd and carefully walked down the alter steps and out of the chapel. Once out of view, Draco wrapped his arms around Lia's waist and gave her a proper kiss. Just as they pulled apart, Agatha and Narcissa came towards them. 

"Congratulations," they said, hugging their respective family members. Both did their best to squirm out of the awkward position.

"Thanks. I'm starving let's go eat," Draco called and disapparated with Lia at his side.

Their guests followed suit and soon all were seated at tables in the second floor ballroom of Worchild Manor. The rest of the evening ran smoothly. Emilia and Max waltzed across the floor with the ease of seasoned partners. Little did anyone know that they had indeed been taking waltzing lessons for several years. Given the guests were an older crowd, bride and groom did not have to worry about stopping what they were doing for a kiss every time someone clanged a spoon against a water or wine glass.

"We should tell them," Draco whispered as they moved to cut the cake..

"After we cut the cake," she answered.

Together they slid the knife into the bottom layer of the five tier cake. Instead of letting the caterers divvy up the cake, Lia insisted on cutting and distributing it herself. It was her wedding cake after all. Once all the guests were once more seated and enjoying cake, she and Draco stood up, clanging their own spoons on glasses to draw attention.

"We have an announcement," Lia said, the room falling into silence. She caught her Grandmother's eye from down the table. She looked horror-struck.

"We have bought a flat and we're moving in next week," Draco said, finishing his wife's sentence.

Agatha looked relieved and the room erupted into applause. The pair resumed their seats and cake eating. It had turned out alright. The engagement that had started out as a disaster in the bride and groom's minds had turned out quite well. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all to marry a stranger. You learn a lot about yourself in the process. While not reconciled with her past, Lia felt herself on the road to accepting what life sent her way. And Draco, freed from his biggest mistake, could choose his own future. From now on, they were going to look after each other, as lovers, confidants and friends.


End file.
